Cherry Blossom Tree
by Isobel Strife
Summary: "And there we lay, forgetting about the world around us..." Chelsea is the new girl who didn't expect her latest job to be farming! A neighbor tries to help by making her nephew help out, but Chelsea hates it! But is this guy really as bad as she thinks?


**PROLOGUE  
Wishful Thinking  
_  
-Ok, wishes don't come true, I know that much. Not on their own.  
If you wish on it strong enough, it'll be so strong you'll make it come true.  
Like me.- _**

A scream was heard all over the boat. A scream that could break glass into a million tiny shards, deafen each and everyone on board... but can still hear it after becoming deaf. The kind you'd lose your entire voice box to. Well, that's what my assistant said. The man that was helping me out. I mean, how could I tell? That was how loud I usually screamed. But this time it was a scream for joy and stuff like that. Not the I-got-the-car-I-wanted kind of scream. The scream that meant; "This is where my life TRULY starts!"

I heard loud, quick footsteps banging off the ship's wooden floorboards. My door slammed open, onto the vanity that was right behind it. I never liked sitting at that vanity for the week. The first time I did, when Cyril (my guide) went to open the door, he slammed the door handle right into my nose, making me get a nosebleed. It cleared up eventually, so I was OK! I knew it was Cyril who was coming into the room, so I didn't bother turn around from what I saw through my small room window. I must say, if the view was good from where I was seeing it, it must've been the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen at the top of the ship. I could hear Cyril behind me, trying to catch his breath.

"Chelsea!" Cyril shouted, seeming worried (I couldn't see his face, so who could tell?), "Are you all right? Please say your OK!"

I grinned. Cyril was a really nice guy. He was pretty cute too. But a little too nice and cute. I liked the way he worried about me. As all caretakers do. On the ship, there were a lot of emigrates, including me. The captain ordered a few men to take care of a group of people and tell the others about where they were going. I was the only one in my group. And Cyril was the only one who knew about Sunny Island. What could be better? I knew from the day I saw Cyril I'd get along well with him. Now, when I see the island, it made me think about how much I grew used to living on a boat, and having Cyril around to help me. Of course the hardest thing about leaving this ship would be leaving a great guy behind. Besides leaving all the great food behind, that sucks too. However, when I think of the life ahead of me, I think; "Screw this damn ship and Cyril! I've gotta life that I need to live!"

"Oh, Cyril!" I said slowly, still gazing out the window in awe. I swiveled around on my heel and in no time I was right in front of Cyril. "I'm not OK! I'm F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S!" I said. I couldn't have been more happy with how this was turning out! I practically dragged him over to the window, I was that happy and excited and hyper. "Isn't it just freakin' BEAUTIFUL?"

I pointed at the thing I screamed at, the thing I looked at for at least half an hour without physically moving. Sunny Island. That's the place I was going to spend my entire life in, doing community work. A place where I'm wanted!

A mountain peaked over everything at the left side of the island. It wasn't exactly too magical. I mean, there was no snow on the top of it, like the snow-capped story-tale mountains I liked. The kind you'd love to climb. That mountain didn't seem very high either. But I liked it.

Just below was what I think is a forest. Full of green trees, tall and proud. Some trees, though, still didn't really have any leaves on them. It was only the first day of spring, after all. I could see some pink on the trees as well. Everything just seemed to tie in perfectly. In other words, nature rocks.

I couldn't really see anything else clearly enough besides a couple more trees and the beach. Although, something was special about that beach. Its sandy, yellow ground and the sparkling sea before it... the shells on the ground... I could even see a small fisherman at the very corner of the beach. But I think the best thing about the beach was the dark-wood, eaten-up dock. Why? Because that dock was going to be the first thing of Sunny Island I'll ever step on.

I looked back at Cyril, and he was smiling. Smiling the way I did before my smile increased to a laugh, to a shout, then the ear-piercing scream that brought Cyril into this room. He laughed at me when I hugged him tightly. After the hug, he patted out his clothes and nodded at me. "We're gonna be arriving there soon. You better make sure you have everything, then if you want any help with your luggage just say so," he said, leaving the room. I was left alone to celebrate and do a mad dance without embarrassing myself. I didn't bother checking for what I had and didn't have. What was the point? I was too excited to check anyway. I knew I was going to forget something, but I didn't care.

I was about to take my final steps out of my old bedroom. Taking one final glance of the place, the bed with the silk covers, the window, the ebony desk, the small door to the toilet, the red armchair, the ebony coffee table, the small little candle lamp and the awkward vanity, I closed the door quietly. I could hear people around me breathing a sigh of relief, then groaning when they saw me shouting with joy and running up and down the hallway, pulling my suitcase behind me. I probably looked crazy... although I didn't care. I think the people figured out I wasn't right in the head the first day I came on board the S.S. Sunset.

* * *

Cyril was smiling at me when I came on the top deck. The boat had stopped to let the passengers off (well, the passenger off, namely me) and Cyril smiled at me. This was time for me to say goodbye to my caretaker. I was probably never going to see him again. There was just one problem with me kissing his cheek goodbye, so I wanted to make this quick...

"Goodbye, Cyril!" I said, softly, "I would kiss you but..." I leaned in to speak into his ear, "I know it would be uncomfortable for you, because you are so obviously gay!" I whispered. I stood up straight to see Cyril looking red in the face, shocked. I would've burst out laughing, his jaw was dropped so low and his eyes were the size of a piece of dust. I shuffled awkwardly. Maybe that WASN'T the best way to say goodbye, but hey, I never was good at goodbyes. I smiled at him, trying to reassure to him that it was OK. He responded by giving me a look saying; "Are you trying to piss me off?" Oops.

"Well, goodbye now, Cyril!" I said quickly, and ran down the boardwalk, leaving him shocked. I felt really bad, but as I had my back turned from the ship and had my back to the boat, I heard behind me loudly; "HOW DID SHE KNOW?", and when the boat was gone, I was in stitches.

I very quickly stopped laughing when I looked at the directions I was given by the map guy. Scratching my head and tilting it also, I stared at the directions. I looked down at the fisherman and I smiled. Maybe he could help me.

Walking over slowly, my legs slightly wobbly from staying on a boat for a week, I was about to ask the guy directions to where my life was about to start!

**_Well, I finished it faster than my due date ^^' Vaughn won't be introduced in the next chapter, but maybe the next! I hope you liked the prologue/preface. It's slightly short, though, sorry!  
Reviews are really appreciated, I'd like to see how I could improve!  
Isobel Strife x _**


End file.
